Tatuaże
by Leukonoe
Summary: Co się stanie, gdy Byakuya zaproponuje Renjiemu zaprojektowanie tatuażu dla niego? Krótka scena erotyczna.


**Jako, że musiałam oderwać się na chwilkę od "Tylko się nie bój", postanowiłam zająć się tą scenkę, którą swego czasu zaczęłam i nigdy nie dokończyłam. Przy okazji poćwiczyłam opis sceny erotycznej. Mam nadzieję, że się będzie podobać :)**

* * *

Byakuya niespiesznie ściągnął kapitańskie haori, złożył dokładnie i schował do skrzyni, to samo zrobił z rodową szarfą. Sięgnął do keisenkanów we włosach.

- Zostaw je – poprosił Renji.

Kapitan zerknął przez ramię na siedzącego na środku pokoju porucznika. Zostawił ozdoby. Ze stolika, przy którym zazwyczaj pisał, wziął jeszcze buteleczkę z atramentem i pędzel do kaligrafii. Dopiero wtedy podszedł do czerwonowłosego, po drodze wyciągając szczupłe ramiona z rękawów kosode.

- Przodem do mnie – odezwał się ponownie Renji, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od swojego półnagiego kapitana. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.

A jednak. Kuchiki klęknął przed nim. Był tak blisko, że porucznik doskonale widział, jak spokojnie unosi się jego klatka piersiowa.

Przełknął ślinę, żeby samemu się uspokoić. Czuł, gdy sięgał po pędzel, że drży mu ręka, ale gdy zanużył go w atramencie, to myślał tylko o zadaniu do wykonania. Pięknym zadaniu.

Byakuya widział, jak emocje jedna po drugiej przelatują przez wytatuowaną twarz czerwonowłosego. Najpierw niepewność, strach nawet, potem próby uspokojenia. Lecz gdy poczuł delikatne dotknięcie pędzla na swojej piersi, na twarzy Renjiego było czyste skupienie. Takie, jakie osiąga fechtmistrz podczas walki. Sam się zdziwił, nie podejrzewał swojego porucznika, o takie umiejętności.

Tymczasem na jego jasnej skórze powoli powstawał precyzyjny wzór – kwiat o ostrych płatkach. Uśmiechnął się ledwo zauważalnie, płatki jak ostrza Senbonzakury. Czuł na skórze chłód atramentu i ciepły oddech Renjiego, spokojny i miarowy. Zamknął oczy delektując się chwilą.

Namalował ostatni płatek nieco niżej. Odchylił się na chwilę, by przyjrzeć się swojej dotychczasowej pracy. czarny wzór na niemalże białej piersi. Wyglądał trochę jak dziura w piersi Pustego. Zerknął na chwilę na twarz swojego kapitana, na przymknięte powieki, delikatnie rozchylone usta. Na martwy spokój malujący się na niej. Otrząsnął się z tych myśli, nie na tym powinien się skupić. Pochylił się ponownie nad jasna skórą, jak malarz nad swoim płótnem.

Swoim.

Nie przyłożył pędzla – poczekał, aż minie dreszcz, który przeszedł mu po skórze. W tej chwili Byakuya należał do niego. Była to myśl bardziej podniecająca, niż by się spodziewał. Przełknął ślinę i wrócił do pracy. Jednak nie potrafił pozbyć się myśli – jego Byakuya, tylko jego.

Coś się zmieniło, przez tę krótką chwilę, gdy pędzel nie dotykał jego skóry. Nie potrafił tego nazwać. Powietrze było inne, naelektryzowane, jak na chwilę przed burzą. Oddech Renjiego stał się cieplejszy, gorący wręcz i szybszy. Zerknął na niego spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek. Wciąż skupiony, jednak w jego spojrzeniu pojawiła się szczera fascynacja, głód niemalże. Zamknął ponownie oczy. Czuł, jak pędzel wspina się wzdłuż jego mostka w drobnej, łagodnej spirali – jak pnącza. Rozdzielały się przy złączeniu obojczyków, tutaj też we wgłębieniu pojawił się kolejny ostry płatek. Pnącza powędrowały na boki, najpierw w jedną, potem w drugą stronę. Usłyszał, jak Renji przesuwa się na bok.

Chwycił go za dłoń.

Byakuya otworzył gwałtownie oczy zdziwiony nagłą reakcją swojego ciała na ten pierwszy tego wieczoru dotyk. Skóra Renjiego płonęła i elektryzowała. Serce zaczęła bić jeszcze nie szybciej, ale mocniej. Wziął głębszy oddech, by chociaż odrobinę się uspokoić, ale nie dało się. Nie kiedy Renji uwięził jego dłoń w mocnym, pewnym uścisku. Widział jak wzór oplata ramię i schodzi w dół, wokół nadgarstka, dłoni i środkowego palca. To była tylko linia atramentu na skórze, a mimo to czuł się związany. Oblizał nagle wyschnięte wargi. Związany. Ta myśl wywołała dreszcz, którego źródło znajdowało się gdzieś w podbrzuszu.

Trzymał delikatną dłoń blisko twarzy, by precyzyjnie namalować płatki na smukłych palcach. Miał ochotę je pocałować, zobaczyć, jak smakują. Powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili.

Muśnięcie warg na czubkach palców.

Renji wstał i przeszedł za plecami kapitana na drugą stronę. Przez sekundę widział swoją dłoń chwytającą ciemnie włosy, szarpnięciem odchylającą głowę, odsłaniając gardło. Przymknął oczy i przełknął ślinę. Jeszcze nie skończył swojej pracy. Objął dłonią drobny nadgarstek i pociągnął, unużonym w atramencie pędzlem, linię symetryczną jak na poprzednim ramieniu.

Nie patrzył na Renjiego i na jego dzieło, wystarczało, że je czuł. Próbował odnaleźć opamiętanie w ciszy nocnego ogrodu, widocznego w szczelinie drzwi, ale silnej dłoni trzymającej jego nadgarstek, nie dało się zignorować. Czuł, że w przyspieszonym oddechu, wydobywającym się z niego przez rozchylone usta, w galopie serca, powoli tracił zmysły.

Zostawił ramię i usiadł z tyłu, blisko. Jego kolana dotykały bioder drobniejszego mężczyzny. Czuł władzę. Pierwszy raz od kiedy znał kapitana, Renji czuł nad nim władzę. W tej chwili mógłby sobie pozwolić na wiele. Pozwolić sobie? Nie, po prostu wziąłby co mu się należy. Wziąłby wszystko. Jego dłoń już sięgała czarnych włosów, ale znowu się powstrzymał na milimetr przed. Jeszcze nie skończył. A zawsze kończył, to co zaczynał.

Dobrze, że Renji siedział za jego placami, nie widział drżenia jego w końcu wolnych dłoni. Już tęsknił, za tym gorącym uściskiem, za tym uczuciem własnej słabości. Znaleźć się pod czyjąś absolutną władzą. Poddać się dobrowolnie, jakże to było kuszące. Czuł, jak atramentowy kwiat rozkwita na jego karku, szybciej niż ten piersi. Odetchnął głębiej i ponownie sięgnął do keisenkanów, tym razem nikt go nie powstrzymał. To dobrze. Zaczął je odpinać, może wreszcie będzie się mógł uspokoić. Jednak jego własne ramiona tuż przed jego oczami nie pozwoliły mu na to. Zbyt dobrze widział oplatające je czarne linie. Przygryzł wargę i odpinał ozdoby dalej. Ostrożnie, by nie przeszkadzać siedzącemu za jego plecami mężczyźnie. Mężczyźnie, który mógłby w tej chwili chwycić go za kark, zmusić do ukłonu, zedrzeć z niego ubranie i... Pierwszy raz w swoim życiu Kuchiki Byakuya, arystokrata i kapitan, chciał błagać.

Wiedział, że drugi kwiat jest mniej dokładny od pierwszego, ale nie potrafił się na nim skupić. Ledwo starczało mu samokontroli, by trzymać pędzel w dłoni. Zwłaszcza, gdy kolejne keisenkany lądowały obok na podłodze. Jeszcze jeden płatek i kolejne pnącza. Zaczynające się szeroką spiralą i schodzące w dół po plecach w coraz węższych oplotach. Dotarł do linii obi. To było za wcześnie, żeby zakończyć. Szarpnął biały materiał, który poddał się z łatwością. Usłyszał ciche westchnięcie kapitana. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i ściągnął dolną hakamę częściowo odsłaniając umięśnione, ale nadal delikatne pośladki.

Spirala oplotła jego kręgosłup, a wraz z nim resztkę zmysłów, jaka mu pozostała. Zwłaszcza gdy wzór dotarł do ostatniej kości krzyża. Należał do Renjiego, chciał do niego należeć jeszcze bardziej, jeszcze intensywniej. Przesunął dłonie za siebie, splótł palce i złączył nadgarstki. Chciał krzyczeć. Chyba te resztki dumy, które mu pozostały, na to nie pozwalały.

Przez sekundę był zdziwiony, gdy białe dłonie pojawiły się przed jego oczami, ale zaraz potem uśmiechnął się. Nie był pewien, czego chce od niego Byakuya, ale był pewien, czego on chce.

Nic się nie wydarzyło, już chciał zabierać dłonie. Już chciał dziękować Renjiemu za ten wieczór i pochwalić jego dzieło, ale przepadł bez reszty, gdy pędzel zakreślił pętle wokół jego złączonych nadgarstków i przesunął się prostą linią wzdłuż kręgosłupa do kwiatu na karku, od niego objął atramentową obręczą smukłą szyję, mącąc tym samym delikatny wzór, ale żaden z nich w tej chwili o tym nie myślał.

- Jesteś mój – szepnął Renji prosto do ucha kapitana. Wplótł palce w czarne włosy.

Był jego.

Szarpnął dłonią do tyłu, wydobywając z arystokratycznego gardła przeciągłe westchnienie. Przylgnął ustami do miękkich warg, spijając z nich niezamierzony, ale jakże rozkoszny jęk. Całował linię szczęki i napiętą skórę tuż nad czarną obrożą, smakując i rozkoszując się tym smakiem. Drugą dłoń przesunął wzdłuż boku, by nie rozmazać świeżego wzoru na piersi, wsunął ją pod poluzowane obi i zatrzymał się nagle przerażony. Kim on był, żeby w ten sposób dotykać kapitana Kuchiki? On - pies z Rukongai? Jedyne co zrobi, to sprofanuje to sacrum swoją obecnością.

- Renji – szepnął Byakuya rozkazująco, wyczuwając wahanie czerwonowłosego.

Ten szept wystarczył, by pozbył się jakichkolwiek wątpliwości. Puścił czarne włosy, ale chwycił brodę, oparł głowę mężczyzny na swoim ramieniu. Kciukiem wodził po lekko rozchylonych wargach. Dłoń pod hakamą przesunęła się na biodro, apotem chwyciła w silny uścisk kształtny pośladek. Słyszał i czuł na swoim policzku gorący, przyspieszony oddech. Dłoń powędrowała pod hakamą z tyłka na udo, drapiąc lekko jasną skórę. Pogładził czubkami palców delikatne wnętrze ud i zaraz wbił w nie palce. Sama się zdziwił, gdy kciuk, który wciąż gładził usta kapitana, został ugryziony. Spojrzał na twarz Byakuyi. Był to naprawdę niesamowity spektakl, patrzeć jak arystokrata stara się ze wszystkich sił zachować spokój. Jakby się wstydził, że odczuwa przyjemność. Renji uśmiechnął się szeroko, znajdując w tym wyzwanie. Sprawić, by jego kapitan przestał się hamować w swoim podnieceniu.

Rozsądne myśli uciekły już dawno, pod wpływem dotyku tych ciepłych, nieco szorstkich rąk, które przytrzymywały go w miejscu i przypominały jak to jest być dotykanym. Nikomu i nigdy nie przyznałby się, że brakowało mu tego. Brakowało mu cielesnej bliskości, pieszczoty, pocałunku. Tylko resztki godności i przyzwoitości nie pozwalały błagać o więcej.

Westchnięcie rozkoszy powstrzymał w ostatniej chwili, gdy palce musnęły jego męskość. Musnęły i zostawiły. Poruszył lekko biodrami zniecierpliwiony.

- Renji – powtórzył swój ponaglający rozkaz.

Usłyszał tylko cichy śmiech.

- Proszę o wybaczenie kapitanie – gorący oddech ogrzał mu ucho, a niski, nieco zachrypnięty głos, posłał dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa. - Ale tym razem to ja mam władzę.

I znowu to delikatne muśnięcie palców, tym razem tylko odrobinę dłuższe. Ciepły język oznaczający wilgocią brzeg jego ucha i skórę za nim, wędrujący w dół szyi z jednej i z drugiej strony. I te palce pod hakamą, bawiące się z nim, gładzące i drapiące uda, pośladki i podbrzusze w zręczny sposób omijające główny temat. Mruknął zniecierpliwiony i zaraz wciągnął głośno powietrze, gdy niespodziewanie dłoń zamknęła się na nim i zaczęła poruszać się powoli. Przygryzł wargi, by nie wypuścił westchnień, które chciałyby uciec z jego ust.

I kiedy już dawno zapomniane uczucie, zaczęło zbierać się w podbrzuszu, został uwolniony. Zniknęła dłoń z hakamy, zniknęło ramię, a którym spoczywała jego głowa i nagle chłód nocy uderzył go w plecy. Otworzył oczy.

- Siedź. Nie ruszaj się – usłyszał polecenie wydane za swoimi plecami i dźwięk materiału upadającego na podłogę. Tak bardzo chciał spojrzeć przez ramię i zobaczyć swojego porucznika, zdejmującego z siebie shihakusho. Ale pozostał posłuszny poleceniu.

Patrzył na wyprostowane plecy kapitana, który siedział posłusznie na miejscu i uśmiechał się szeroko, wciąż nie do końca wierząc w to, co się właśnie działo. Rozwiązał obi i pozwolił opaść hakamie obok, przed chwilą zdjętego, kosode. Po sekundzie wahania sięgnął z powrotem po biały pas materiału, zawiązał na nim supeł. Na powrót uklęknął za kapitanem.

- Otwórz usta – polecił, a gdy rozkaz został wykonany, włożył biały supeł pomiędzy różowe wargi, i zawiązał prowizoryczny knebel. Zostało jeszcze dużo materiału. - Połóż dłonie na karku.

Rozkaz został wykonany z lekkim wahaniem, ale po chwili na karku znalazły się dwie kształtne dłonie. Związał szczupłe nadgarstki ze sobą i przywiązał je do szyi. Popatrzył na swoje dzieło, prześledził dłonią drogę obi. To było niesamowite. To było podniecające i odrobinę przerażające jednocześnie. Mieć władzę nad tym mężczyzną. Mieć władzę nad księżycem.

Pociągnął za więzy, zmuszając czarnowłosego do położenia się. Patrzył zachłannie na tak bardzo pożądane ciało. Na poruszającą się jeszcze spokojnie, ale i tak szybciej niż zwykle, pierś. Na linie atramentu odcinające się od jasnej skóry. Na ciemne, miękkie włosy rozrzucone po podłodze. Spojrzał w szare oczy, które odwzajemniły spojrzenie pełne tego samego głodu. I nie potrafił się już powstrzymać.

Szarpnięciem ściągnął rozchłestaną hakamę, obnażając całkowicie mężczyznę, rozciągniętego na podłodze. Ten odwrócił wzrok, jakby zawstydzony swoją nagością. Renji chwycił twarz arystokraty w dłonie i zaczął ją obsypywać pocałunkami, spijając smak i pochłaniając zapach.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię pragnę – szepnął, gdy całował smukłą szyję. - Byakuya – wymruczał do drobnego ucha, sam zdziwiony, jak łatwo było wymówić to imię, gdy byli sam na sam w ciszy nocy. - Byakuya – powtórzył, delektując się tym dźwiękiem.

Wędrował w dół, obsypując pocałunkami tą gładką skórę, przygryzając różowe sutki; knebel stłumił cichy jęk; wodząc palcami po bokach i biodrach. Język okrążył jeszcze pępek i w końcu objął w posiadanie, oczekującą spełniania męskość.

Nawet Hisany nie ośmielił się o to prosić i nawet w tych myślach, które odsuwał w najgłębsze części swojego umysłu, nie wyobrażał sobie takiej przyjemności. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, by nie patrzeć, bo to byłoby już zbyt wiele. Dłoń, która przytrzymywała jego biodra w miejscu, bo ciało już zaczynało działać według własnej woli. Włosy łaskoczące jego skórę. I ten rozgrzany, miękki język, sprawiający, że nie był już w stanie powstrzymać tych zawstydzających westchnień. To było zbyt wiele.

Te stłumione pomruki posyłały dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Jakie to były cudowne dźwięki. Chciał ich więcej i bardziej. Wypuścił go z ust, ale nie zostawił samotnego. Dłoń wciąż drażniła delikatną skórę. Sam zaś podniósł się i spojrzał w szare oczy, patrzące na niego zza wpół przymkniętych powiek, zamglone rozkoszą. Najpiękniejszy widok na świecie. Rozwiązał dłonie i knebel i zaraz wykorzystał okazję by jeszcze raz posmakować tych ust.

- Renji – westchnął arystokrata i tym razem nie było w tym ani grama rozkazu. Została tylko sama prośba.

- Jesteś mój, Byakuya – mruczał, całując zachłannie - Cały mój.

Kapitan spojrzał na swojego porucznika bardzo uważnie.

- Jestem – szepnął głosem tak niskim, że ledwo słyszalnym, ale wystarczającym, by czerwonowłosy wciągnął powietrze z sykiem. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że jedno słowo może być aż tak podniecające.

Zaraz jednak zapomniał o słowach, gdy mężczyzna pod nim, zrobił coś tak absolutnie seksownego, że Renji uznał, że to już musi być sen. Patrzył zafascynowany na swoje własne palce obejmowane przez usta arystokraty. Czuł język prześlizgujący się wzdłuż i pomiędzy nimi. Patrzył zaczarowany i przerażony jednocześnie. Bał się, że ktoś zaraz obudzi go z tego pięknego snu.

Może dlatego stracił ochotę na zabawę? Może dlatego nie zatrzymał się, gdy usłyszał syk bólu i po prostu uciszył go brutalnym pocałunkiem. Pewnie dlatego. Z drugiej strony, gdyby tego nie zrobił, czy mógłby zobaczyć, jak bolesna ekspresja powoli topnieje, zastępowana przez rozkosz. Czy usłyszałby te jęki, urywane jeszcze zanim zdążyłyby przerodzić się w krzyk. A tak bardzo chciał je usłyszeć. Niczym niepohamowane krzyki rozkoszy, usłyszeć swoje imię wykrzyczane, wyjęczane. Czy nie marzyło mu się za wiele? Może, ale w końcu to sen, więc wszystko może się zdarzyć. I prawie dostał, to o czym marzył, gdy wszedł głęboko w to miękkie ciepło. W ostatniej chwili smukła dłoń przysłoniła usta, zęby zagryzły się na bladej skórze.

Rozpadł się na tysiąc kawałków, jak swoje własne ostrze. Z bólu, z przyjemności i z prostego faktu bycia poddanym. Oddał się i było to obezwładniające. Tylko gdzie się podziała jego duma? Gdzie była jego godność? Ciało ich nie znało, a umysł nie był w stanie funkcjonować. Dłonie sięgnęły do rzemienia we włosach i rozplotły go. Został zakryty przed resztą świata czerwoną kurtyną i poczuł się bezpiecznie. Objął to piękne, wytatuowane ciało nad nim, wbił paznokcie w plecy i wgryzł się w ramię, by ocalić resztkę siebie w tej dzikiej brutalności czerwonowłosego, którą tak zawsze podziwiał. Czuł usta i te silne dłonie wszędzie na swoim ciele. I już brakowało mu zmysłów, by rejestrować te wszystkie odczucia. Słyszał rozkosznie pospieszny oddech i jeszcze cudowniejsze pomruki, gdy mężczyzna wypełniał go każdym kolejnym, mocnym pchnięciem.

Takie sny powinny być zakazane. Były zbyt doskonałe, zbyt gorące, zbyt rozkoszne i zbyt prawdziwe. Widział pod sobą rozpaloną podnieceniem zwykle chłodną twarz, usta rozchylone pewnie bezwiednie, łapiące łapczywie powietrze. Powieki delikatnie drgające i te szare oczy odległe i zamglone. Czuł palce we włosach, na plecach, na pośladkach. Łapczywie pragnące właśnie jego. Biodra wychodzące mu na przeciw, chcące pogrzebać go jeszcze głębiej i bardziej. Spięte na sekundę mięśnie i oczy nagle otwarte, zaskoczone nagłym spełnieniem.

- Renji – cichy szept na granicy oddechu, usłyszany tylko dlatego, że znów całował tę doskonałą szyję.

To było zbyt wiele.

Podniecenie ścisnęło mu podbrzusze, by po chwili go uwolnić. Tym razem to on ugryzł szczupłe ramię, żeby powstrzymać dziki pomruk, który zrodził w gardle. Czerwona rozkosz zalała go i pozwoliła na kilka, zbyt krótkich, chwil zapomnieć o wszystkim.

Uwolnił drobniejszego mężczyznę i położył się obok na podłodze. Patrzył się na sufit szeroko otwartymi oczami nagle przerażony. Co on zrobił najlepszego? Przecież to był jego kapitan? Bał się odwrócić spojrzenie, chociaż usłyszał ruch i chwiejnie kroki.

Zapadła cisza. Słychać było nawet wiatr poruszający liśćmi drzew na zewnątrz.

W końcu zebrał w sobie odwagę i podniósł się, szukając wzrokiem dumnej figury. Znalazł. Arystokrata siedział przed lustrem i rozczesywał włosy powolnym, spokojnym ruchem grzebienia. Miał narzuconą na ramiona yukatę. Patrzył prosto w swoje odbicie. Renji chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie znajdował właściwych słów. Czuł się trochę, jak rabuś, który chcąc ograbić świątynie, rozbił najwspanialszą, święta rzeźbę. W milczeniu zaczął zbierać porzuconą odzież. Jak będzie mógł spojrzeć w te szare oczy w świetle słońca?

- Renji – odezwał się arystokrata swoim spokojnym, chłodnym tonem. - Wzór, który namalowałeś się rozmazał. - Spojrzał przez ramię na swojego zastygłego w pół ruchu porucznika. - Będziesz musiał namalować je od nowa – powiedział, a kąciki ust uniosły się delikatnie, szare oczy błyszczały.


End file.
